Usuario Blog:Charly52/Tomando de la Tetera: Critica a los cinco primeros episodios de la 5ª temporada
¡Hey! Su amigo Noglaz (Charly 52 {no se como cambiar el nombre de mi cuenta}) esta de vuelta... ¡En forma de fichas! Ok chste viejo. Vuelvo a hacer criticas despues de haberlas dejado casi en los ultimos capitulos de la temporada pasada. Pero viendo que algunos trastabillean con algunos conceptos de los episodios, en especial los reviewers de habla ingelsa (No digo que vaya en contra de ellos, solo en algunas de sus opiniones), me siento en la enorme necesidad de aportar algo. Asi que, empecemos. The Cutie Map: Partes 1 y 2. Mis expectativas sobre lo que venia en esta temporada eran... No se, nunca tengo espectativas altas. Pero viendo el final de la temporada pasada se me hacia dificil un comienzo que lo superace. Que errado que estaba. 'Rapida critica a Twilight Kindom.' El capitulo tuvo sus momentos de tencion, drama, una cancion metida a la fuerza ¡¡Y UNA BATALLA EPICA ENTRE DIOSES!! era perfecto, hasta que tocó el Rainbow Power. thumb|Odio... cuando esto... pasa.Tengo un problema con ciertos finales en donde el héroe fue superado con creces por el villano. Comúnmente, el héroe encuentra una forma de derrotar al villano, y en la revancha ¡el héroe se sopla los mocos con el antagonista! (¡¡PU** MATRIX!!) Se que en este final de temporada ambos rivales estaban al mismo nivel, pero ¡¿y despues?! Toda la magia de cuatro alicornios es absorvida por un Centauro/demonio/lo que sea, que crece a proporciones de la montaña de Canterlot ¡¡Y lo derrotan facilmente con el Rainbow Power!! ... Sip, no me gustó el final de la cuarta temporada. 'Continuando con The Cutie Map' Con este comienzo nos encontramos a las protagonistas descubriendo un mapa que las guia a un pueblo que está a la loma del oje¡ejem! al otro lado de unas montañas que lindan con el Imperio de Cristal y Se encuentran con que la población entera (salvo los pequeños) tienen la misma Cutie Mark. thumb|left|Dije misma, nunca dije interesante :vInteresante como se desarrolla y el insertar la idea de los cultos o sectas ¡no una pseudo idea del comunismo! el comunismo no lava cerebros.Y un interesante plot de temporada (que espero no haya sido un tiro al aire) de nueve objetos encantados por un unicornio ¡que no es Star Swail! ¡Un segundo mago aparece en la Historia de Equestria: Meadowbrook! Starlight Glimmer es el villano de turno y me parece que la veremos mas de una vez a lo largo de esta temporada ¡Cosa que me encanta! Trama interesante, bien ejecutada y el primer villano que promete ser recurrente. Creo que es el mejor inicio de temporada que he visto en lo que va de la serie, seguido muy de serca de "El Imperio de Cristal" (Los villanos Saurianos me pueden ¿que quieren que les diga?) Castle, Sweet Castle. Un episodio con mucha diversion y a estas alturas me esta dando la impresion de que los escritores Mejoraron en su desarrollo de personajes. Spike parece tener pensamiento propio, Pinkie es divertida sin llegar a ser random y... las demas las siento igual. El mayor inconveniente que tengo con este episodio aparece con la cancion... que parece metida a la fuerza. A tal punto que no se si la cancion era el pretexto para hacer un montaje secuencia o el montaje secuencia era el pretexto para hacer una cancion. Por separado, la cancion es buena, en el contexto del episodio, no tanto. ¡Ah! y un peinado que hizo furor en Devianart. Bloom and Gloom ¡Uf! intenso episodio. Esta, como muchos sabrán, es la culminación de la trilogia de las CMC con Luna, y, como Matrix Revolutions, es mi favorita de las tres. Siendo Applebloom la mas centrada de las Crusaders era dificil encontrarle un miedo o defecto que la preocupara tan de sobremanera que le generase pesadillas. Entonces los escritores dse reunieron en la mesa redonda y se preguntaron ¿Que puede temer Applebloom? y despues de largo meditar dijeron: ¡La pubertad! (en terminos equestrianos, claro). thumbEl disprador de este episodio es "Babs consiguió su Cutie Mark"... fuera de pantalla. Ahora, muchos se molestaron porque no mostraron como la pequeña potrilla de Manehattan consiguio su Cutie Mark; y a mi no me molesta en lo mas minimo si la pregunta que plantea el episodio es presisamente ¿Qué pasa despues de conseguirla? Algún sacrificio hay que hacer por el bien de la historia. Y quizas ¿Quien sabe? en algún futuro nos cuenten como sucedió. Un par de miedos y una cancion de cuna enternecedora despues, nos encontramos en el sueño de Applebloom... y la diversión comienza aquí. #Primero consigue una Cutie Mark en algo que nunca ha intentado antes #Luego otra en la cual tiene experiencia. #Y otra que es totalmente al azar, pero hace que su familia la rechaze por no tener una manzana en el dibujo. thumb|leftEn este episodio no importa el qué, uno sabe lo que va a pasar desde el principio, sino el cómo. El cómo pasan las cosas es lo que hace a este episodio una aventura. Gran humor Grandes actuaciones de voces y la mas importante leccion de la serie, en mi opinión. thumb|right|240 px|Adelantar al min 0:43thumb|right|240 px|Adelantar al min 2:34¿Les conte que Vaermina aparece en este episodio? ¡Vamos, que son iguales! Tanks for the Memories. El capitulo que nos trae, según los gurues del review, una alegoria a la muerte... ¡Gran pavada! Hablare primero del capitulo. Toneladas de diversion y emocion que parecia que estaba viendo un capitulo con escencia a las peliculas de Chaplín (quizas exagero, pero ¡bue!). Un gran desarrollo de personajes y otro capitulo que parece tener el mismo problema que "Castle, Sweet Castle": una canción metida a la fuerza. El montaje no perdia calidad si no habia cancion alli. Y la verdad, esa parte la senti como que estuvieron buscando una excusa para que Rainbow Dash tuviera su primer solo. Retrataron muy bien las cinco fases de la pérdida: #'Negación:' Rainbow Dash no acepta el hecho de que Tank necesita hibernar. #'Ira:' La pegaso hace la cara mas graciosa en lo que va de la temporada. #'Negociación: '''Su plan de sabotaje. #'Depreción: Falla y la vemos abrazada a su tortuga sin animo de vivir. #'''Aceptación: ¿Tengo que explicarlo? Pero solo hicieron eso... un retrato de una perdida. Muchos creen que es una forma de retrato sobre la muerte, y estan mal. ¿Por qué siempre hablar de la muerte como una tragedia en vez de como es en realidad? Algo natural. thumbSi, duele cuando perdemos un ser querido pero la realidad es: todos moriremos en algun momento. No hay forma de evitarlo. Es un proseso que todo ser vivo experimentará al final de su vida. Una alegoria a la perdida, a la muerte es, y a muchos les sorprenderá, Owlowiscious. Desde que inició la temporada van varios capitulos sin señal del buho de Twilight. O un ejemplo que quizás me lo refuten menos es la antigua biblioteca de Twilight. Lo de Rainbow Dash es un caso tipico de alguien que no quiere aceptar la perdida, no una alegoria a la muerte. Y eso es todo por ahora. La proxima critica creo que la haré en video ¿Ustedes que opinan? Dejen sus comentarios abajo, me interesan. ¡Nos vemos! Categoría:Entradas